$ -30\% - 1.775 + 1.2 = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -30\% = -\dfrac{30}{100} = -0.3 $ Now we have: $ -0.3 - 1.775 + 1.2 = {?} $ $ -0.3 - 1.775 + 1.2 = -0.875 $